


act natural

by zhuzhubi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Teasing, Vibrators, brat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: reader acts like a brat in front of the team and dom!spencer punishes her + spencer edges reader with a hidden vibrator during a team dinner, leading to an early exit and her riding him in the back seat of their car
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	act natural

**Author's Note:**

> two requests from tumblr where im @zhuzhubii

You’re trying your best to act natural, you really are - it’s just understandably a little bit difficult when Spencer is inching his hand up your thigh under the table. You can’t help but squirm at the sensation, anticipating his next move as you try to keep up with the conversation. You glance over the rest of the team, unknowing of what’s going on under the table - the idea of them catching you lights a fire in you and you start to spread your legs without thinking. 

You catch Spencer’s smirk out of the corner of your eye as he feels you move under his palm - he trails his hand higher and higher, dipping a finger beneath your waistband and leaving it there just to tease you. He ignores you in favor of talking to the others, but you know that you’re the one who really has his full attention - from your seat next to him at the table, you have a perfect view of the increasing tightness of his pants. 

Your mind drifts to the vibrator tucked inside of you and the remote you know Spencer has tucked away inside his pocket - he keeps brushing his hand over it to remind you of its presence (as if you could forget), but has yet to turn it on for even a second. He’s being a total tease - and he knows it too, if his poorly-hidden smirk is anything to go by. You let out a needy whimper to try and egg him on, keeping your voice so soft you’re almost certain no one else will hear it.

He carries on ignoring you instead, occupying himself with conversation about…something or other (you’re a little preoccupied at the moment, alright?), so you whimper again, this time shifting your hips into his hand. He stumbles over his words a little and disguises a gasp with a cough, clumsily brushing off everyone’s concern and trying to tame down the persistent blush creeping up his cheeks. He playfully glares at you afterwards, clearing his throat as he tries to regain his composure - you send him a coy smile in response, glancing pointedly toward his pocket and what you know is concealed inside.

He draws his hand back and you pout, batting your eyes at him as much as you can without drawing too much attention to yourself. But then he tucks his hand inside his pocket, no doubt running his fingers over the remote as he waits for the opportune moment - you suck in a sharp breath every time he moves, pouting even more when he chuckles under his breath. When he still hasn’t turned it on after nearly _ten minutes_ , you decide that he’s getting a little too much of a kick out of teasing you and it’s time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

You wait until the perfect moment - right when he’s taking a sip of water - to make your move. You glance at the others first, making sure no one is looking in your direction before furtively reaching over to palm over his bulge, relishing in the feeling of him hard beneath the fabric and the undeniable evidence of his arousal. Spencer nearly does a spit take - he’s left coughing as he swallows down his gulp of water, frantically waving his free hand and sputtering, “I’m fine, I’m fine!” as he tries to ward off the team’s concern. 

You take the opportunity to lean in closer, wrapping your hand around him through his pants and slyly asking, “Are you sure you’re okay babe?” as you give him a firm stroke, biting back a smirk when he sucks in an unsteady breath in return. 

His eyes flash with arousal and annoyance and it sends a fresh wave of heat thrumming through your own body. He looks you right in the eyes as he replies with, “Yeah, I’m okay. I promise,” holding your gaze for a moment before turning back to the team and leaping right back into the conversation, laughing off their lingering concern as he does it.

You’re about to draw your hand back, satisfied that you’ve made your point, but he closes his free hand around your wrist before you can move - he glances at you out of the corner of his eye, asking a silent _is this okay?_ and loosening his grip a little until he sees your nod. You glance nervously around the restaurant before giving it to him, bobbing your head just slightly and running your fingers over his clothed cock. Spencer smirks and spreads his legs ever-so-slightly in return - it’s then that he finally, _finally_ gives you what you’ve been practically begging for the entire night thus far.

He presses a button on the little remote tucked away inside his pocket and the vibrator starts buzzing inside of you - you just barely manage to choke back the urge to moan. By the time he turns it off again your breath is heavy and your cheeks are flushed - you’ve completely lost track of the conversation and just awkwardly nod along whenever someone glances in your direction. Just when you’re starting to come back to yourself, Spencer turns it on again - he leaves it on longer than before, soaking in every attempt you make to maintain your composure, flicking between the settings just to keep you on edge.

You’re just starting to think _Oh my god, I’m about to have an orgasm in front of the team!_ when he once again switches it off, thumbing over the bump of your wrist and letting you feel his cock twitch under your palm. He does it again and again and again, turning the vibrator on and off in erratic bursts until you can barely think straight - you’re sure your cheeks are conspicuously flushed and you can feel sweat beading on your hairline, but you don’t have enough presence of mind to care right now. 

You’re trying to catch your breath during one of the lulls when JJ furrows her brow in your direction, sympathy showing through in her eyes as she asks, “Are you okay, (y/n)?”

Just as you’re opening your mouth to reply, Spencer switches the vibrator back on - you just barely manage to conceal your moan with a cough, bringing up a hand to cover your mouth and hiding your face in Spencer’s shoulder. He takes his hand out of his pocket and strokes over your hair, leaving the vibrator buzzing inside of you as he says, “I don’t think (y/n) is feeling well - we’re gonna head home if that’s okay with everyone?”

You let out a little sigh of relief at his words, impatiently waiting through everyone’s “Yeah, of course” and “I hope you feel better (y/n)” as Spencer bids them all goodnight for the both of you. He nudges you off of his shoulder for a second as he pulls on his satchel (if the vibrator wasn’t distracting you so much, you’d smirk when he pulls it to cover his crotch before standing up), tucking you into his side as he leads you out the door, letting the vibrator buzz on all the while. 

You’re breathing heavily by the time the two of you make it to the car, wanting to at least make it inside before giving in to your orgasm. Spencer opens the door for you, gently guiding you into the back seat before shutting the door behind you and hurrying around to the driver’s side and clumsily getting behind the wheel. As soon as he does you let out a loud moan, finally letting your orgasm finish building and -

The vibrator abruptly turns off and you let out a growl of frustration, whining, “Spencer!” and writhing in your seat as he ignores you in favor of turning the key in the ignition. The car rumbles to life below you, the hum of the engine a poor substitute for the (now-inert) vibrator - you continue to complain as Spencer pulls out of the restaurant parking lot, doing little more than glancing at you in the rear-view mirror as he drives.

You’re about to start sobbing in your frustration when the car abruptly stops and Spencer steps outside - you barely have time to process your surroundings before Spencer’s joining you in the back seat. He’s on you in less than a second, sucking bruises into your neck and kneading his crotch into yours, his cock just as hard (if not harder) than it was in the restaurant. 

“You think you can tease me like that, brat?” he spits out as he fumbles with the zip of your pants, “Think it’s okay to make me embarrass myself like that?”

“Tease you?” you scoff in exasperation, “What about how much you teased me, huh?”

He slams you back into the seats in response, his breath hot against you as he unbuckles his belt. You push his hands out of the way before he gets any further, pulling his cock out yourself and giving it a few strokes, trailing a finger along the head and smirking when his hips buck into your hand. He loses himself to the sensation for a moment, letting his eyes flutter closed for a second, pre-cum beading out of his cock -

He flips your positions in one surprisingly fluid movement, pulling you down on top of him and tugging down your pants, dipping his long fingers inside of you and grasping the little thing that’s been teasing you all night. He pulls it out and tosses it aside, dragging the tip of his cock along your entrance instead. You shudder with anticipation, rocking your hips into him and trying to get him to slip inside - he growls out, “You want my cock, huh brat? So desperate for me to fill you up you’ll let me fuck you out here where anyone could see us?”

You’re already nodding and gasping out, “Yes!” as you start to take in your surroundings - Spencer’s parked the car in the back corner of an empty lot where it would be _so easy_ for someone to walk up and catch you two.

“Yes _who_ brat?” he continues, tightening his grasp on your hips and letting just the head push inside. You both gasp at the sensation - he gets a hold of himself first, repeating “Yes _who_ brat?” as he lets his nails dig into your sides.

“Yes _Doctor!_ ” you reply and he finally, finally pulls you all the way down onto him, bracing himself against the seat of the car as he bucks up into you without pause.

You hold on to the headrest behind him, fucking yourself on his length and soaking in his heady moans and breathy “You like that, huh brat? You like to ride my cock…”

The vibrator appears seemingly out of nowhere - Spencer presses it into your clit as you rock up and down on his cock, your pace growing more and more frantic with every second that passes. It brushes the base of his cock with every down-stroke and you can tell he’s appreciating it as much as you are, his breath growing ragged and his jaw growing slack as the pleasure starts to overwhelm him. That familiar tension starts to build in your core and you do nothing to hold it back this time, letting your high wash over you with a shout and closing your eyes as you rock yourself through the aftershocks.

Spencer thrusts up into you one two three times before following with a strangled “Fuck!” and doing the same, pulling you closer and closer and closer until your chest to chest and your face is buried in his neck, his hair ticking your cheek as you both try to catch your breath. 

He tosses the vibrator aside once again, this time forgetting to switch it off. It buzzes against the seat but you can’t bring yourself to care just yet, instead relishing in the moment with Spencer as he slowly softens inside of you. He presses kisses into the crown of your head, muttering sweet nothings as he melts into a boneless, blissed out pile of Spencer Reid beneath you - you share the sentiment, humming your contentment into his chest as he tangles his fingers through your hair.

Finally, the buzzing noise grows too irritating and you roll off of Spencer to reach for the offending device, irritated with it now that it’s no longer pleasuring you. You playfully throw it in Spencer’s direction, giggling when he jolts to his senses as it vibrates against his soft belly, writhing as he tries to figure out what’s going on. When he finally does, he scrambles to turn it off, half-heartedly glaring at you and biting back an amused grin once it finally stops. 

You tuck yourself into his side once again, curling to him as he wraps an arm around you and rests his head on yours - it’s then that you notice just how fogged up the windows are. You look up at Spencer just as he looks down at you - clearly you’ve both just come to the same realization. You both immediately start to dig your phones out of your pockets, clumsily unlocking them and taking a nervous look at your text messages -

You and Spencer both look back at each other with an embarrassed flush. “Maybe we got a little carried away…,” Spencer mumbles.

“It was…worth it though? I think?” you reply.

Spencer looks and you. You look at Spencer. And then you both burst into laughter, shaking the car for an entirely different reason this time.


End file.
